OCCUPATION: Witch
by The 5th ARISU
Summary: Sarah Appleton is a fairly normal, if not curious girl, who is now in her first year of Hogwarts. What sort of people will she meet? What will she learn? Will there be a fairytail ending for this girl or will she be subject to cruel fate? Beware of the lady brave. OC/Draco... possibly... 1st in a series, will be doing all 7 books.
1. The begining

**OCCUPATION: Witch**

A/N Finally getting around to writing this! :D

- There is a Hell, believe me, I've seen it -

A cool breeze passes over me, makes the blanket seem thinner. I stretch and salute the sun for bringing this day to me. The day has finally come for me to except my heritage as a witch. Yes, September 1st, today I depart for Hogwarts. Surprisingly, there were no butterflies in my stomach. I was oddly calm about the whole experience.

I took extra time getting ready though, brushing my already smooth brown hair, getting every single bit of white tooth in my mouth, buttoning my shirt slowly and deliberately, clean my glasses slowly.

I suppose I was trying to fill the time subconsciously, to avoid being nervous. My mother, so proud of me, would I disappoint her? Will I ever look at my normal friends the same again? Will I make any new ones? Will I get jinxed? Hexed? That's when they come, the butterflies. When I think like this.

"Ready to go, Sarah?" Called my mother.

"Almost, mum." I considered the contents of my trunk one last time before laying my favourite book on top of everything. It was _The complete works of Lewis Carroll. _It was rather squishy with everything in there.

"Come on sweetheart! I made you bacon!" That made me smile and skip through the hallway towards the smell of food. "Oh so _now _you're ready." My mother rolled her eyes at me.

"Thank you mum." I sang.

"No problem sweetheart. Todays' an important day, after all." She smiled happily. Sometimes I just don't know how she could be this happy. Like a ray of sun shine on my life. I knew that she missed my father terribly though…

"Right…" I sighed. All too soon I was on platform 9 ¾ in my dark jeans and green jumper. I looked through the crowd of kids and felt like I almost fit in. I sat in an empty compartment and waited. There was no tearful goodbye before I left, just a small wave. Then I was gone. A girl with jet black hair stepped into my compartment as the train started.

"Hello. Is this seat taken?" Asked the girl.

"Oh, no. Go ahead." I stammered. She plonked down on the seat comfortably and let out a sigh.

"Pansy Parkinson." Said pansy, turning to me.

"I'm Sarah Appleton. It's nice to meet you." I managed a smile, and so did she. I was about to speak again when three figures appeared at the door. Two were hulking masses of flesh, ugly and undignified. The third, however, was normal. He had hair as pale as sunlight and cold eyes.

"Can we sit here?" Asked the blond one. I nodded and the two big ones sat opposite Pansy, Blondie and I.

"Draco Malfoy. This is Crabbe and Goyle." Said Blondie.

"I'm Pansy. This is Sarah." Said the suddenly bubbly Pansy.

"What house do you think you'll get into? I'm getting into Slytherin, I'm certain." Said Draco.

"Oh, me too!" Giggled Pansy. I felt as though she had no previous intentions of joining Slytherin house.

"I'm not sure. Ravenclaw I think. I don't really know yet." I answered politely. I should be thrilled at the chance of friends, but I get an off feeling from these ones…

"Ravenclaw, eh?" Smirked Draco. "Not a bad house. But defiantly not as good as Slytherin."

"I think all the houses have different strengths, so I wouldn't think less of any of them." I said nonchalantly, staring out the window. I saw Draco roll his eyes in amusement out the corner of my eye. I knew they didn't sound so good right now, but best not to get on their bad side. "Except Hufflepuff." I added. Crabbe and Goyle laughed dumbly and Draco sniggered. Pansy giggled as well.

"Ah, so true!" Laughed Pansy. There were numerous conversations, most of them Crabbe and Goyle didn't join. I think they're just there to look formidable, really.

"So what's your blood status?" Drawls Draco.

"Both my parents were magical." I answered him with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, good." Answered Draco with the kind of relief in his voice that made me think he would leave if I was anything less. He could be detestable, but he seemed trustworthy enough. He wasn't half as horrid as I thought he was when he stepped through the door. Still, when the train finally stopped, I left with relief. A giant man of hair and fur guided us, now cloaked in our black robes, to a deep and giant lake.

"Boat o' four kids." Called the giant man to the apparently terrified first years. I couldn't really understand why they were scared. It's just a rather ginormous puddle, really. I sat with pansy, a chubby boy with wide eyes and a girl with iridescent white hair.

"I'm Neville…" Said the scared one.

"Hello, I'm Luna. There's a frivled prillny on your head." Said the blond one, who motioned at my head. When I checked, there was nothing but air on my head.

"Right, I'm Sarah. This is- PANSY!" I cried and seized her waist before she could fall into the inky deeps. She yelped and jumped into my arms once she was safely back on board.

"THANK YOU SARAH!" Cried Pansy clearly terrified.

"You all righ'?" Called the huge man.

"She's fine, thanks." I answered. He nodded and turned away. I rubbed soothing circles on Pansy's back while I chatted with Neville, attempting to calm him a little, as he looked positively terrified at the prospect off falling as well.

"Wer' abou' ter land, you lot!" Called the giant hairy man. The boats lurched to a stop and we clambered out of the rickety floating things.

"Oh, excellent…" I sighed in awe.

- There is a Heaven, let's keep it a secret -

A/N Yeah, okay, the big sorting hat thingy is next, along with the feast of awesomeness, obviously. :3 PLEASE REVIEW HOLY CRAP.

And for those that care, suggest some cosplay that would be practical for working in at the next anime convention? PLEEEEEAAAAASE!

Love always,

**The 5****TH**** ARISU**


	2. The sorting

**OCCUPATION: Witch**

A/N HELLO HELLO HELLO, I'm back! :D (Not that I went anywhere derp derp derp).

- Shark faced monster, swordsmen of the Mist -

Hogwarts was a breath taking sight, so tall and massive. It made me feel so insignificant and small.

"Frist years, this way!" Called a woman from the giant gapping doors. Inside was far warmer than the autumn weather outside. The halls were alight with fire from hundreds of candles and fire in medieval brackets. "Everyone line up now." We jumbled up and eventually formed a straight line.

"Hello, I am Professor McGonagall. The sorting will begin shortly. You are allowed to talk amongst yourselves until then." I tried to calm my frayed nerves. _It's okay Sarah, everything will be alright. _She came back all too soon, and led us through the doors once we were all properly in order.

"Oh excellent Harry, look at this place…" Said a lanky ginger boy from behind me. He was talking to a smaller boy with black hair and positively electric green eyes. I let out a small noise as I walked forwards again. _That boy is Harry Potter!_ There was a tattered and patched hat perched on a stool in front of me. This, I knew, was the sorting hat. Part off is ripped open and others gasped, whereas I just stared in utter amazement.

"Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!" Sung the enchanted hat. The great hall broke out in applause. I then realised that I was second in line, after a girl with blond pigtails. I swallowed thickly.

"Abbott, Hannah." Called Professor McGonagall. I felt a sweat break out on my skin. Hannah stumbled over to the hat and there was a small pause once the hat was dropped on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Roared the sorting hat. The Hufflepuff table broke out in welcome applause and Hannah turned a darker shade of pink.

"Appleton, Sarah." I felt myself walk towards the stool and sit down. This was when I realised just how many kids where in here. The hat was dropped upon my head and I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

"Determined, albeit lazy. Smart, charming. Secretive and kind… Yes yes, you'll do well there…" Mumbled the sorting hat. I closed my eyes and waited for the verdict. "SLYTHERIN!" _Wait, what? Slytherin? _I stood up and the Slytherin table broke into a loud, welcoming din. I couldn't help but smile as I sat down. People congratulated me as I greeted them.

"Bones, Susan." The rest of the sorting I tuned out of, not really caring until names I knew came up.

"Granger, Hermione." A girl with bushy hair proudly sat on the stool. She seemed nice enough. _Maybe I can be her friend?_

"GRYFFINDOR!" _Not so likely anymore. _I sighed and rested my face in my hand.

"Malfoy, Draco." The hat barely touched his slicked blond locks before the sorting hat spoke again.

"SLYTHERIN!" He smirked and walked over to our table, where I too, found myself cheering. He took a seat next to me and I smiled. There was another name that caught my attention.

"Parkinson, Pansy." The sorting hat took a moment to think about it.

"SLYTHERIN!" I broke out in a wide grin as she sat between Draco and me.

"Excellent, Pansy." I whispered. She giggled and smiled at us. Then the name everyone was anticipating came.

"Potter, Harry." McGonagall seemed slightly proud when she said this, as if it was an accomplishment. He slowly sat on the wobbly stool and we waited with baited breath.

"GRYFFINDOR!" I heard disappointed voices from the other three tables, Slytherin the loudest. Gryffindor was deafening with its cheering. I frowned, because I would have loved the chance to be his friend. _Ah well, we'll have classes together. _Soon, the sorting ended. A tall wizard, old, with a long grey beard and twinkling blue eyes rose to address the students.

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words, and here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" We all clapped again, and I couldn't help but laugh at the odd way Albus Dumbledore addressed his students.

An enormous amount of food suddenly appeared on the otherwise empty plates and platters on the tables. I jumped a little, but saw the older students grabbing food and chatting, so I carefully filled my plate with roast meats and vegetables. The bread was still warm in the centre, and everything was absolutely wonderful.

"Well, I never thought I'd be sitting with you two again." I said with a hint of a smile.

"Yes, well I thought you'd be over at the Ravenclaw table. What a pleasant surprise." Draco almost sounded sarcastic, which made me frown.

"Oh, it's great to have you here, Sarah." Said Pansy with actual sincerity. You know what? I think she's actually pretty nice. Crabbe and Goyle sat next to Draco, which separated him and Pansy. Pansy solved this problem be emotionally eating lots of chocolate mousse. _Honestly, she's rather open about her emotions. It's almost embarrassing…_

"Prefects, please show your houses to the dormitories." Called Dumbledore in a commanding voice. A man with oily black hair and black robes also accompanied us. We went down many stairs to the dungeons, where Slytherin house lived. I shared a dorm with Pansy, luckily, and three other girls.

"I'm Beth Foresight." Said a surly looking girl with black and green hair.

"Oh, I'm Mackenzie Oak, this is Opal Verdean." Said a different girl. Her hair had red tips. These two looked positively badass. And dangerous. _I wish my mother let me die MY hair cool colours… _The third girl, however, just had dirty blond hair and her glasses were thin, like mine.

"Cool, I'm Sarah Appleton, she's Pansy." I pointed at Pansy, who was dutifully placing photos on her night stand.

"Hm? Oh yeah, hello. Pansy Parkinson." Muttered Pansy. Mackenzie rolled her eyes a little and stifled a laugh. We unpacked and chatted. The topic of the boat ride came up and I let out an involuntary giggle. They looked at me and I saw Pansy laugh silently into her hand.

"What's so funny, guys?" Said Beth. She wriggled her eyebrows at me, which only caused me to laugh harder. "Oh, am I gonna have to tickle it out of you?" Pansy shook her head and tried to contain her mirth. Beth pounced on her and began tickling her.

"NO GET OFF! HAHAHAHAAA! NOOOOO! I'LL TELL YOU! I'LL TELL YOU! JUST ST-STOOOOOP!" She laughed like crazy. Opal yanked Beth off her and Beth pouted.

"So, what's so funny?"

"P-Pansy almost fell into th-the lake." I giggled.

"Because I saw a-a t-tentacle." The room filled with silence, and then everyone doubled up with laughter. I'm not sure if it was the stupid answer or if it was actually funny, but we sure did laugh. _My sides hurt… _I panted and fell back onto my bed. The good food and fun people had gotten me tired and I drifted into a pleasant dream, where I was with my mother and father again…

- God knows that I'll find you soon -

A/N I think I had a little _too _much fun writing this. Review please, tell me if you like it. Oh, and if you're on Pottermore, I would like to add you as a friend!

Love always,

**The 5****TH**** ARISU**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE**


End file.
